You Are My Sunshine
by MsKayCee99
Summary: Inuyasha keeps a lullaby Kagome sung to him in his mind as he reminisces about his past, present, and future.


I am soooo sorry for the long update on HASD everyone. My muse has been running low on fuel lately, and I critically need some inspiration. So, as an apology, this is my gift to you.

I have been DYING to do a songfic with this song. It's just so sweet. The melody is just so soothing. Sometimes I hum it and fall asleep on car rides. This is my first one shot, so be kind! Please also note that song will be sung slowly, like a lullaby.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "You Are My Sunshine" or Inuyasha.

* * *

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

The cool midnight breeze silently spread across the land. Inuyasha could hear crickets chirping their unending score around the campfire and the sound of his comrades quietly snoring through the night. Of course, Inuyasha, being the noble man he is, offered to keep watch in front of the fire whilst the others gained some well deserved rest.

The Shikon collectors had been collecting shards all week, and all were exhausted as the seemingly unrelenting week finally caught up to them. Sango and Miroku had numerously proposed to rotate watch so all would get rest, but Inuyasha arrogantly refused. And at the moment, he was genuinely starting to regret it.

Inuyasha yawned as the very essence of the surprising calm night swallowed him. He felt his eyes slowly droop, until they fluttered open again. He was tired. Very tired. So tired that he didn't even notice the raven-haired girl whom he knew so well retire from her slumber and sit beside him and the fire.

"Tired?"

Inuyasha thought of throwing back snatty comeback, like "What do you care?" or "Oh, thanks, Captain Obvious." But he knew better than to upset Kagome, if it meant earning yet another painful sit. So instead, he only nodded his head as his eyelids began to fall.

Kagome looked at him affectionately. "You should get some sleep. I could keep watch for a couple of hours."

Inuyasha frowned. 'Can't this woman just leave me alone?'

"It's fine. I'll keep watch."

Even if he was tired and needed a few hours of shuteye, he couldn't just let Kagome keep watch by herself in the middle of the night. The woman might catch cold.

If Inuyasha was more than half awake, he would have noticed the mischievous glint in Kagome's eyes.

"Well, the least you could do is rest your head on my lap."

"What? No way."

"Come on, you could still keep watch. You'll just be resting your head."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. 'Maybe just for a while.'

"Fine. But only for a few minutes," he grumbled.

Kagome sweetly smiled. Oh, how he loved that smile. And her. He loved her so much. 'Oh, quiet, you!'

Inuyasha lied his head down on Kagome's lap, as promised. Her lap was so warm and soft. He felt as though he could lay there forever. He felt so…peaceful.

Suddenly, Kagome began humming a gentle melody. Inuyasha turned his eyes to her. "What's that song you're humming?"

"A song my mom used to sing to me at night. When I was stubborn and wouldn't go to sleep, she'd always sing it to me, and I was sound asleep." Inuyasha was taken aback. It was exactly what his mother would do when he wouldn't go to bed. The tune was so similar to the song his mother would sing for him. "It's called 'You Are My Sunshine.'"

Inuyasha turned his head towards the fire. "Will you…" he hesitated.

"Will you sing it to me?"

Inuyasha didn't need to turn his head to see that Kagome was smiling. "Sure."

Kagome began to sing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Inuyasha continued to listen to Kagome's pleasant voice sing. Her voice was breathtakingly beautiful.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and cried_

Inuyasha learned that the song was actually quite sad. It reminded him of his mother's death, and how much he mourned for her. He felt tears behind his eyes. 'No. Not now.' He pushed his tears back.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Inuyasha's eyes felt heavy, and suddenly, he couldn't fight them back. His eyes were closed, but he could still hear Kagome's melodic voice sing to him that loving lullaby.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

Before he knew it, Inuyasha was sound asleep.

Kagome smiled. Her plan had worked. Inuyasha looked so peaceful and serene. She had only seen him asleep only once, but he had never fallen asleep this close to her. She touched his face. He was warm. Kagome's hands left his face and went to his soft silver hair. Then, she began to gently stroke it. Kagome's mind wandered. She imagined stroking a small, silver-haired little boy's hair, as Inuyasha sat beside her, his head on her shoulder.

'No. I can't think of such things.' But Kagome couldn't help it. That image in her just made her so…happy. And nothing could change the way she felt about it, or the way she felt about him.

'Oh, Inuyasha.' Without realizing it, she shed a single tear.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the tree alone. He thought about the events that had occurred a few nights before.

After one more day of shard hunting, the Shikon collectors decided to head back to the village and take a short break. Also, Kagome had to battle some vicious demon in her time called a "test." Inuyasha still thought that the name of the demon was stupid.

Inuyasha's mind traveled back to that moment in time. Even his sleep, he felt Kagome's touch on his face and hair. He still felt it, even right then. Something else he felt in his sleep also troubled him. He felt a drop of water on his cheek. Then, he smelt the scent of tears. Was Kagome crying? Why? The answer eluded him.

Finally, Inuyasha thought about the lovely song Kagome sung to him that night. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Inuyasha began humming the song softly. It brought him back many memories from his childhood. He fell asleep as memories drifted through his head.

* * *

It had been more than three long years since he had last seen his love. Kagome. Yes, he was his love, and he no longer doubted it. Inuyasha stood there, drenched in the pouring rain, right next to the well. But he didn't care.

He made a vow to come to the well at least every three days, maybe less, so he could be there for his beloved, so he could haul her back into his arms, where she belonged.

He waited to see some sign, some indication. He waited for her raven covered head to appear at the bottom of the well. But she didn't appear. She never appeared. Many villagers said that she would never come back. Even Kaede thought Kagome's time in this era had ended.

Even though he had Sango, Miroku, their kids, and even Shippo, he felt so alone in this world. He longed for Kagome. Her scent. Her touch. He was scared that he would never see her again.

Inuyasha had always kept that song she sang to him that night in his heart. Thoughts of losing his mother no longer evaded his mind. Thoughts of Kagome were all that ran through his head. Inuyasha sank to the ground, and began to sing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Tears streamed down Inuyasha's face as he sang the song. His voice began to break. The song ended, and only wails of intense pain and sorrow echoed through the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as the twin daughters of Sango and Miroku continue to pull his apparently adorable dog ears.

"Doggy! Doggy!"

Suddenly, a familiar aroma struck Inuyasha's nose. He sniffed the air. 'It couldn't be…'

Inuyasha stood and threw the twins at Shippo. "Go slay the fox demon."

The twins tackled poor Shippo and pinned him to the ground. "What was that for?"

Inuyasha ran off in the direction of the scent. He found himself at the well. He couldn't believe his sight. He reached his hand down the well, and a small hand grabbed on as he pulled up.

Inuyasha was standing face to face with his love, Kagome. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Kago—" Words couldn't come out of Inuyasha's mouth. He didn't know what to do, except pull her to him and wrap his arms around her tight, never letting her go.

"You idiot! What have you been doing all this time?"

Kagome smiled. He hadn't changed a bit.

The sun shone a little brighter that day. Inuyasha was filled with so much joy. His love had finally returned.

'No. My sunshine…My sunshine is back.'

And he was never letting her go again.

*Sniffle* That was beautiful, wasn't it. I almost cried myself. If you think it's kind of fluffy, well, it is.

This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written, so if you fluff lovers don't like, don't hate. Well, I got nothing else to say.

That's all, folks!


End file.
